gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Don't Dream It's Over Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House is featured in Swan Song, the ninth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn with the New Directions with Blaine, Brittany, Finn, Marley, Sam, and Tina having solos. After Finn struggled to find a place to rehearse, Marley suggested the courtyard. Seeming as though no one else would show up to practice, Finn starts singing along with Marley, as the snow begins to fall. Both of them are being accompanied by the rest of New Directions who are all wearing beanies and coats due to the weather. As the New Directions reunite, back in New York, Kurt reads a letter in tears. Rachel asks what happened, to which Kurt replies that he has been accepted to NYADA. Rachel runs to hug him as they cry of happiness. The New Directions clap and applaud as they reunite. LYRICS: Finn: There is freedom within, there is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're traveling with me Hey now, hey now Finn and Marley: Don't dream it's over Finn: Hey now, hey now Finn and Marley: When the world comes in Finn: They come, Finn and Marley: They come to build a wall between us We know they won't win Tina and Blaine: Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof Sam and Brittany: In the paper today tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the TV page Blaine with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come Blaine and Finn with New Directions: To build a wall between us Blaine with New Directions: We know they won't win New Directions: Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Oh, yeah) (Finn: Hey now, hey now) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Don't dream it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over) Ahhhhh, ahhhh, ahh, ah (Finn: Yeah!) (Tina: Oh, oh, whoa!) Finn: Now I'm walking again To the beat of a drum Finn and Tina: And I'm counting the steps To the door of your heart Tina and Blaine: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof Get to know the feeling of liberation and release Finn with New Directions: (Marley: Oh, whoa, whoa!) Hey now, hey now (Marley: Yeah, yeah, yeah!) Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come Finn and Blaine with New Directions: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us Finn: We know they won't win No they won't win! Sam with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Marley: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in (Marley: When the world comes in) They come, they come Sam and Blaine: (New Directions: Ahhhh, ahhh, ahh, ah) To build a wall between us Tina: Hey now, hey now Blaine: Don't let them win New Directions: Hey now, hey now (Tina: Oh yeah!) Don't dream it's over (Finn and Blaine: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now (Tina: Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh, oh, oh, oh) Don't dream it's over Tina and Blaine with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Kategorie:Videos